This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-73052, filed on Nov. 22, 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image signal processing, and more particularly, to an deinterlacing apparatus and method capable of simultaneously outputting two deinterlaced frames using an input interlaced video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various deinterlacing methods are utilized in contemporary signal processing systems, for example, using two field data, three field data, or four field data, by which an interlaced video signal is converted into a deinterlaced signal.
In general, conventional deinterlacing methods can be categorized according to two different methods, i.e., a deinterlacing method that utilizes a frame memory and a deinterlacing method that does not utilize a frame memory. T deinterlacing method that utilizes a frame memory can additionally sub-categorized depending on whether it adopts a motion-compensation method or a motion-adaptive method.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating signals input into and output from a conventional deinterlacing apparatus. In other words, a deinterlacing apparatus 100 receives video signals IN, performs a predetermined process on the input video signals IN, and then outputs deinterlaced frames fo in series.
As shown in FIG. 1, the deinterlacing apparatus 100 receives an interlaced video signal IN and then outputs a deinterlaced frame fo. In most cases, when the additional processing of images using deinterlaced frame data is required, an additional memory is necessary. For example, a circuit for compensating for the response speed of an LCD monitor requires both previous frame data and current frame data in order to compensate for the response speed of the LCD monitor, and thus an additional frame buffer is necessary.
In other words, since many peripheral devices require current frame data and previous frame data to perform their functions and so are required to have an additional memory, a deinterlacing apparatus capable of outputting two consecutive deinterlaced frames at the same time is necessary.